Steering mechanisms for vehicles such as boats have included many different forms and include bidirectional control systems which preclude or attempt to preclude any kickback or reaction from the motor to the steering wheel. In most cases, such steering mechanisms for vehicles have utilized a rotary bidirectional device which generally requires a large diameter hub for the steering wheel and is one which is relatively complex and costly to manufacture. Such devices are not easily retrofitted on an existing vehicle because of the need for a special wheel hub, and hence, are not suitable for after-market sales and use. Still others are built into the pivot of the outboard motor itself and likewise are not suitable for after-market sale and use.
Other bidirectional no-kickback mechanisms are ones wherein the locking wedges may lock too tightly and there is chatter or jamming upon attempted release for movement in a given direction, especially with an overhauling load.
Accordingly, the problem to be solved is how to provide a steering mechanism which may be added to an existing vehicle and which will provide a bidirectional no-kickback drive.